


In which Neal Unwinds After a Rough Case

by Mollygail



Category: White Collar
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Food, Comfort Reading, Fluff, Gen, fluffy comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollygail/pseuds/Mollygail
Summary: We all have our own ways to de-stress.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 38





	In which Neal Unwinds After a Rough Case

**Author's Note:**

> So...I had a rough weekend at work. We are living in crazy times. I found some relaxing reading material and I thought Neal might need some comfort too. This might be seen as a slightly more needy Neal than I usually write, but I'm a little needier myself at the moment. So, there you go. I hope you don't hate it.

Mozzie walked up the stairs to Neal’s apartment carrying a rather large box. He knew Neal was home; June had told him. She had also told him that Neal seemed especially tired and quiet and a visit might be good for him.

Neal heard footsteps in the hallway and sighed. He wanted to unwind in his own way; in his own time.

Mozzie walked through the door and stopped dead in his tracks at the scene in front of him. Neal was in his pajamas. Not the fancy silk pajamas; flannel pajamas covered in pictures of Snoopy and Woodstock. Neal was sitting in the chair with his feet on the ottoman and a blanket over his legs. There was a book in his hands and a cup of tea on the side table. 

Mozzie took a cautious step back. “Are you sick?”

“No, Moz, I’m not sick. I’m just trying to unwind. It’s been a rough week.”

“How rough?”

“My favorite hat has holes in it.”

“Holes? More than one?”

“Yes, it’s normal that when a bullet goes through a hat it makes two holes. One as it enters and another as it exits. Of course, that’s if one is lucky enough not to stop the bullet with his head before it exits.”

“Well, then I’m glad there are two holes.” Mozzie walked over to the kitchenette and set his box on the counter. “What are you reading?”

“Just some light reading to relax.”

“Again, what are you reading?”

Neal sighed. Sometimes you just needed a reminder of simpler times. And some books were like old friends that seemed to pat you on the head and say, ‘there, there, it will be okay’. “I’m reading Winnie the Pooh.” There was a touch of aggression in his voice as if to say ‘don’t judge me’.

“Ah, I see. An excellent choice.” If there was one thing Mozzie was not, it was judgmental. Except when it came to the Suits…and the law…and wine. Well, a certain amount of judgment was appropriate. But one should never judge another’s choice of reading material.

Neal watched, suspiciously, as Mozzie removed some items from the box he had carried in. 

“Neal, can I get you some cookies and milk?”

Neal frowned. “I’m not a child, Moz. Just because I’m reading Pooh Bear, don’t treat me like a child.” 

“I was just trying to be helpful. I stopped at your bakery and Jeffery packed up a care package for you.”

“Cookies?”

Mozzie nodded.

“What kind of cookies?”

Mozzie smiled. “Oatmeal raisin with chocolate chips and pecans.” Neal’s favorite.

“My favorite.” Neal smiled and adjusted the blanket around his legs. “Yes, please. With a cup of coffee.”

Neal watched and smiled as Mozzie got a plate from the cupboard and put some large, delicious-looking cookies on it. The smile turned to a frown as Mozzie got a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with milk.

“I’d like some coffee, Moz.”

“If you’re trying to relax coffee won’t do.” Moz carried the cookies and milk to Neal and placed them on the side table. Then he held out his hand and said, “give me the book.”

Neal did as he was told thinking Mozzie wanted to check the book to see if it was a valuable edition. Instead, Mozzie carried the book over to the sofa and sat down. He opened the book to the book-marked place and glanced up at Neal. “Eat your snack.”

Neal grabbed a cookie and took a bite. He leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes as he savored the delicious treat. His eyes popped open as he heard Mozzie’s voice.

“ _…In which Eeyore loses a tail and Pooh finds one. The old grey donkey, Eeyore, stood by himself in a thistly corner of the forest…”_

“Moz…”

“Yes, Neal…”

“Thanks.” 

Mozzie watched as Neal took a sip of milk and another bite of a cookie. He nodded in acknowledgment and started reading again. “ _…his front feet well apart, his head on one side, and thought about things.”_

Neal listened to Mozzie’s soothing voice reading about a sad donkey and a silly old bear and forgot…He forgot about smugglers and guns and bullets making holes in his favorite hat. He finished one cookie and started another. The real world could wait. Everyone needed a little Pooh bear now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> Mozzie reads from Winnie-the-Pooh by A. A. Milne. (Of course)


End file.
